The Girl With the Blue Eyes
by Cheeseball417
Summary: Alright, so I rewrote the first chapter. The war has concluded and our war heroes are about to go their separate ways, but Zuko finds that running the Fire Nation to be harder than he ever could have imagined. Decisions must be made and ties must be severed. Who will be the one to go?
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Alright, so I decided to just skip ahead to the parts I actually wanted to write. I realized what I had initially been writing was unnecessary to the development of my intended story. With this being said, the first part is a mostly the very final part of the very last episode, so much less will be unoriginal work. Enjoy! And remember, I love feedback.

Overnight the Fire Nation went from hostile and homogeneous to accepting and full of foreign visitors. For the youngest ever Fire Lord's coronation, every nation was represented, including the Air Nomads in the form of Avatar Aang. The coronation had concluded without a single assassination attempt, something Zuko and his advisors had planned extensively for. Zuko was astounded, he had been certain there would be backlash from his people at the appointment of the banished prince to the coveted position of Fire Lord. In the week since the war had ended every citizen Zuko had encountered was overjoyed to meet his or her new leader.

"Zuko, stop moving!" Sokka yelled at the other teenager, "I'm trying to capture the moment. I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together."

The group all moved to inspect the group portrait. Katara spoke first, "That's very thoughtful of you, Sokka." Her brow furrowed, "Wait, why did you give me Momo's ears?"

"Those are your hair loopies!" Sokka threw back defensively.

Next Zuko complained, "At least you don't look like a boar-q-pine! My hair is not that spiky!" Then Mai, "I look like a man." Followed by Suki, "And why did you paint me fire bending?"

"I thought it looked more exciting that way." Sokka shrugged, remaining proud of his masterpiece, "Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?" The lemur continued his chattering.

Soon Iroh had put aside his tea and voiced his own objections, "Hey my belly's not that big anymore. I've really trimmed down."

"Well I think you all look perfect!" Toph put an end to Sokka's tantrum before it could start, something Katara was immensely grateful for.

The group enjoyed what could be their last night of normalcy. It seemed to be the calm before the storm. The group was spending one final week together in the Fire Nation Palace before they all went their separate ways. Despite living under the same roof, they would have very little time to spend together. Zuko being the newly crowned king of a previously despised nation that was consequently undergoing major changes would soon be caught up in meeting after meeting with ambassadors and advisors. Prior to the meetings, however, Zuko had to appoint those ambassadors and advisors and find something to do with the old ones. Sokka and Katara would begin the journey home to the Southern Water tribe, having already stayed a week beyond the other warriors. The two would become the Prince and Princess of the Southern Water Tribe as they worked to rebuild their home to its former glory where it would mirror, if not surpass the splendor of its Northern counterpart. Already water benders were traveling from pole to pole to help aid in the reconstruction efforts. Toph would be returning home to her estate in Gaoling, as she was yet to be a teenager. Aang would travel the world with Appa and Momo, visiting even the most remote places to help spread peace.

"Zuko." Mai wrapped her hands around her companions arm, "You have a meeting early tomorrow morning."

Zuko nodded down at Mai before turning to the rest of the group, "She's right. It's getting late. We will be heading back now, you are welcome to join us, otherwise I will send another ship for you in the morning." With that the young couple left the teashop.

"They are right about one thing: it's getting late. There are spare rooms upstairs, boys in one, girls in the other?" Iroh smiled jokingly, the group of teens had been traveling around the world, unsupervised for a year, had they wanted to do something inappropriate, they would have already. And yet they still ended up in the rooming situation Iroh had suggested.

"So, now that the war is over…" Suki prefaced as she finished brushing her hair thoroughly, a luxury that neither girl would take for granted again, "Any cute boys you have your eyes on?"

Katara nearly choked on the water she was sipping. She threw a panicked glance at Toph, but the young bender was already fast asleep. "I mean, now Aang is free. I suppose the two of us will just…" The girl trailed off, unsure where she was going with her supposition.

"You and Aang will just what?" Suki demanded, setting her hands on her hips in a defiant pose, "Katara, you and Aang, it just wouldn't work. You treat him like a child. It would be so weird!"

"Well what else would I do?" Katara sighed, ignoring Suki's inappropriate comment regarding _who_ would she do. "It would crush him. He just won a war. I couldn't break his heart so soon after."

"Well then, let me speculate and use my powers to find the perfect man for you." Suki stopped and pondered. Katara went about her nightly routine while Suki muttered to herself, "Jet was a thing. So you like danger. Then there was Haru. Still unsure whether or not that happened, but we'll pretend it did. That means you like guys who are sweet and loyal. And Aang. Once again the importance of loyalty and sweetness, but with the addition of power." Once again she was silent. Her eyes were darting about in their sockets without actually looking at anything. Katara lay on their bed and played with the water in the air above her, shifting it from vapor to water to ice and then back. "I got it! Zuko!" With that exclamation Katara's giant water ball collapsed on top of its master.

"What do you mean Zuko?" Katara whispered angrily.

"He's perfect for you!" At the incredulous look on Katara's face, Suki began speaking as though her words were obvious, "Well, he's proven himself to be dangerous." She smiled devilishly, "But he can be sweet, especially with Toph." Katara's mind flashed back to all the time Zuko had treated Toph like a little sister, and not the Azula kind, "And he is nothing if not loyal. Plus he's hot." Katara was astounded at Suki's ability to simply state these things as if words had no consequences.

"Suki, he's with Mai." Katara hedged.

"I'm sure that's what Mai thinks, but I have yet to see much affection from Zuko." Suki shrugged, "Plus, what does a knife throwing Fire Nation noble lady have on a kind hearted Princess of the Southern Water Tribe."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.** So I'm pretty sure this goes without saying, but I did not create a single one of these characters, but I'm saying it to prevent any disputes. If you haven't read the updated version of the first chapter (the one that starts _after _the end of the war) I suggest doing so. Read and Review!

"Please, please gentlemen. Sit up." Zuko commanded as he walked down the pathway between his newly selected and bowing advisors, "We have an awful lot to look over and I would like to spend some time with the avatar and company before they leave." The wise monks sat up and faced their Fire Lord.

"Advisor Cho." Zuko commanded, looking toward the man in question, "Internal affairs?"

"The people in general are pleased with the end of the war. Of course there are pockets of people still loyal to your father. But soon they shall certainly see the light." Zuko nodded, knowing his new advisors were still too tentative to provide him with the fullest details for fear that he might lash out.

They progressed in this way around the table. Always the same response: things are great, but they could be better. Zuko made a mental note to check the magnitude of their editing. The young Fire Lord looked toward the final man, "Lin, we've saved the best for last. How are foreign affairs looking?"

"May I be candid, Sir?" Zuko nodded his approval, "Our approval ratings among the other nations is remarkably low. Not a single nation wants to trade with us or conduct any business beyond the treaty ending the war."

"I see. And how could this be remedied?" Zuko looked at the man intently, glad someone was finally being honest about his nation's well being.

"Well, my Lord, one way nations have been brought together for centuries is by marriage." The small, bald Fire Sage waited for the eruption, but when it failed to come, he continued, "I am aware you are _with_ the Lady Mai, but perhaps there is a match that would better serve you politically." Still the blast of flames did not come, "Perhaps a noble woman from the Earth Kingdom would be better… King Bumi of Omashu has a great niece that is rumored to be quiet beautiful."

"The Earth Kingdom is not the issue here." Admiral Chan spoke up, "They kept their spirits alive throughout the war, despite their being conquered. We must look to the civilization that was most affected by the transgressions of our forefathers. Since there are no female Air nomads left, that would leave…"

"The Water Tribes." Zuko groaned. Not liking where this was headed. He did not like the cold.

"Specifically the _Southern _Water Tribe." Lin interjected shooting a dirty look at Chan, "They were nearly harmed as much as the air benders and so there is the moral and emotional benefits to a union with one of their leaders. Additionally the Tribe's population has quadrupled. The number of benders now residing in the South Pole has risen from one to thirty. Their economic prospects have grown greatly as well. And this is all within the first week and without their leaders."

"Then who do you propose take Lady Mai's place?" Zuko's voice stayed steady and the pitch stayed even. Leaving Mai would be difficult, she had been his love for as long as he could remember, but he was Fire Lord now and must place the priorities of his nation and the world above his own. He just hoped Mai saw it that way.

"There are an assortment of new Noble Women that occupy the South Pole now, but we think…"

"We think the Princess Katara would be the best option. She has lived in the South Pole since birth. She is the _Princess_. And she is the only female Master water bender. A union with Princess Katara would demonstrate loyalty to the land, the family and the water benders on a whole."

_Princess Katara. As in Katara_. _Katara Katara._ "Yes well, Princess Katara is the Avatar's girlfriend. How would it look if the Fire Lord stole the Avatar's girl?"

"Has the Avatar proposed?" Chan continued on, "Then she is still up for grabs." Zuko flinched at the image of Katara's reaction of being compared to an object. "Lin refuses to be blunt with you my Lord, but we must insist you unite with Lady Katara to help raise the reputation of the Fire Nation."

"Yes well. I must first confer with Lady Mai." Zuko rose from his seat and left the meeting room.

* * *

"Zuko." Mai turned on him and Zuko prayed to Agni that she did not have her usual set of knives on her, "What do you mean? Your advisors are suggesting you dump me for that water tribe peasant? And you plan to go along with them?" Her voice stayed terrifyingly calm, scaring Zuko more than it would have had she yelled.

"Mai, I can't sacrifice the needs of my country for my own. I'm the Fire Lord and my advisors are convinced I cannot bring our nation into an era of peace and prosperity with a Fire Nation Noble Woman. "

"Your advisors are convinced or you are, Zuko?" Mai questioned with one elegant eyebrow arching skeptically. Her pointed question left Zuko stunned speechless, "When guards were attacking me for saving you, you barely looked back, but you took a _lightning bolt_ for her." Mai walked to the door, and poised to take her exit, "You clearly have feelings for the peasant that I can't, nor won't compete with, whether you realize it or not." And with that, Mai was gone.

* * *

"Fire Lord Zuko." Admiral Chan bowed low in front of the throne, "You summoned me?"

"Mai has left the palace." Zuko stated bluntly, "You must prepare a public statement for the reason of her departure."

"And shall I send Princess Katara a letter of intent?"

Pure panic shot through Zuko's veins and the small wall of fire he was fostering in front of the throne shot ten feet into the air, "No!" He massaged the bridge of his nose, "No. I will handle Lady Katara."

* * *

"Toph!" Katara scolded in that motherly tone of her's, "Don't kill the first friendly Fire Lord in the past century!"

Toph released Zuko from her iron grip, "Don't forget to look me up next time your in the Earth Kingdom. See you later Sifu Hotman!" After giving both Katara and Sokka a similar farewell, she propelled herself up onto Appa's back.

"See you soon Zuko!" Aang hugged the teenager before moving to Sokka and then Katara, whom he gave an obviously awkward hug. The boy shot himself onto Appa with Momo around his shoulder. The two youngest members of the Avatar gang flew away to the Earth Kingdom, Toph for her home and Aang to begin his peace tour.

* * *

A shrill scream pierced the night air. Zuko shot up in his bed and Sokka in his. The two men both ran to the source. _Katara's room_. Both men shot through the door at the same time to a baby Armadillo Bear Chasing Katara about her cavernous room.

"How the Hell did this thing get in here?!" Zuko yelled as he began shooting fire at the monster, "Sokka! Go get the stable hands!"

"Don't hurt it Zuko!" Katara yelled from behind her ice wall, "It's just a baby!"

Despite his pleading with Katara to just _let him do his job_, Katara refused to relent on the human capture of the beast that was trying to kill her. Zuko was able to back the violent animal into a corner and with the help of the stable hands, the animal was coaxed into a crate and wheeled off to the barn. Sokka, after Zuko assured him of his sister's safety, followed the group shouting insults at the little animal.

"Katara it's safe to come out now." Zuko couldn't even see her through her ice wall anymore. In her panic, she had continued to grow the bulwark until it took up nearly half the room, aiding the efforts to corner the animal.

"I know." Her muffled voice came through the wall, it sounded as though her teeth were chattering, "But I can't."

Zuko chuckled and, after assessing her position behind the ice wall, began shooting flaming fireballs at the bastille, slowly but surely making his way to the nearly frozen water Princess. When he finally made his way through to the other side, Zuko felt the temperature drop. Katara meanwhile was sitting huddled in a ball, under a thin Fire Nation blanket. Zuko crossed the space between them in two steps, sweeping her into his arms in a third and out the door in another eight. The waterbender's teeth were rattling and her skin was icy. Zuko brought her into his room and placed her gently on the bed before she passed out.


End file.
